1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a modular connector system, whose new construction, conformation and design features fulfill the aim for which they have been specifically designed with maximum safety and efficiency.
The proposed invention relates to the area of electrical wiring intended for automotive vehicles and their connections, and carries out the function of centralizing a set of male and female connectors in a limited space and in an organized manner.